I's not what it looks like!
by otaku abi
Summary: when gon and killua break one of mito's vases, they set out to everything in there will to fix it, but will one tin accident change gon and killua's reputation for life?


''give it back killua!''gon cried out as killua snatched his hunter licence out of his hand. ''make me!''killua giggled climbing backwards onto the kitchen table. Gon clambered up and launched himself at killua,killua shot out of the way and gon hit the table with a slam. ''ksar!''he shouted. He chased killua out fhte kitchen and into the living room. ''really gon! Your faster than me by miles!''killua giggled jumping over gons head and landing on his shoulders. ''get off!''gon shouted laughing hysterically. Killua tickled gons neck and he screamed with laughter and fell to the ground. Killua climbed on top of him and tickled his chest. Gon screamed with hysterical laughter. ''s-stop it k-killu-a!''he giggled,kicking wildly. killua stopped suddenly and got up. ''ok this is boring now.''he said tossing the licence at him. He leaned back and the cream coloured wall and sighed. ''what are we gonna' do now then?''gon said slumping down onto the floor. He watched as killua's eyes surveyed the room. They suddenly latched onto something. Gon felt a small amownt of fear rise up in him as a evil childish grin spread onto his face. He walked across he room to the mantle piece and e=gently lifted a vase off. ''killua what are you doing.''gon said warily,getting up. ''here catch!''killua giggled suddenly, lobbing the vase at him. Gon screamed and stepped back few paces. He caught the vase with the tips of his fingers. He then proceeded to hold it tightly to his chest. ''hey come on gon. Throw it back.''killua said,pointing to the vase. Gon shook his head and turned round. Killua sighed and sat on the carpet. Gon sighed and turned round and threw the vase back at killua. It flew though the air and landed in killua's arms with a thunk. ''go it-woah!''killua slipped on the carpet and the vase flew from his grasp. It flew across the room and hit the floor with a smash. The two boys were silent for a moment. ''oops.''killua said,turning and smiling at gon. Gon's face was frozen. ''were gonna' get so told off!'' he cried out suddenly,grabbing at his hair. ''hey...uh its ok! We can...um...call bisky!''killua said frantically as gon's face went red. ''why bisky?''he cried,scooping up bits of china of the carpet. ''she might have a vase we could have!''killua said,pulling out his phone and dialling her number. Gon watched as killua was in deep conversation with whoever was ar the other end of the phone. He suddenly groaned and hung up. ''did she help?''gon said,running over to killua. Killua smiled. ''yes,or course she did.''an then proceeded to punch gon in the face. ''ouch what the hell?''gon shouted. ''this is bisky,she wouldnt give a shit!''killua shouted. He sighed and rubbed his head. ''what are we gonna do then?''gon moaned. ''why dont we go on the web and see if they are selling one?''killua suggested,shrugging. They ran to the computer and switched it on. Gon went onto the web and browsed through the homeware section. ''there it is!''killua laughed pointing at the screen. ''jesus look at the price!''gon said pointing to the aution price. The two boys stared at the screen for a moment before simultaneously slamming there heads onto the table. ''this is not going to work.''gon said word for word. ''we could try to fix the vase! The pieces ar big enough to be glued back together.''killua said,smiling. He and gon placed the pieces onto the table and gon grabbed some super glue and selotape. ''ok here we go then!.''killua laughed,grabbing the glue. ''hey how to you get it to work?''he said,shaking the bottle. Suddenly the nozzle flew of and killua's face was splattered with glue. Gon burst out laughing,slamming the table with his fists. ''its not funny!''killua shouted throwing the sellotape roll at gon's head. Gon grabbed it and threw it back. Killua screamed and rugby tackled gon over the table. He pinned gon down and began to pull of long strands of selotape and sticking them to gon. Gon pored more glue onto kilua but ended up covering himself to. Soon they were both covered in the sticky white substance. Killua had finished sticking selotape to gon and was about to grab a bit of china to assult him with. Gon screamed and tried to push killua away. Killua tired to hold him down but because they both had gluey hands,they simultaneously pulled of eachothers tops instead. ''st-stop killua!''gon cried,he slipped of the table pulling killua with him. The hit the floor with a thump. ''itai!''gon groaned. Killua lay on top of gon rubbing his sore head. Killua smiled at gon and began to tickle him again. Gon screamed and tried to push killua off him. Suddenly there was a click and kurapika walked into the kitchen with leorio. ''errr...are we interrupting something?''leorio stuttered,gaping at the half naked pair of boys on top of each other on the kitchen floor. ''what are you covered it?''kurapika said,gaping at the substance. Killua and gon suddenly blushed violently.

''ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!''


End file.
